Ebony Warrior
The Ebony Warrior is a mysterious Redguard warrior clad in a full set of ebony armor. He can only be encountered at level 80 or higher. Interactions The Ebony Warrior Upon reaching level 80, the Ebony Warrior will wait for the Dragonborn in one of the main cities in Skyrim. When spoken to, he explains he has beaten all previous foes and enemies, and his last challenge is to face the Dragonborn. Ultimately, his wish is for his soul to be sent to Sovngarde. He requests the Dragonborn to meet him at his Last Vigil, a campsite located high in the Velothi Mountains, for a fight to the death. Resistances and immunities The Ebony Warrior has 50% resistance to fire, frost and shock damage through his enchanted apparel. As a Redguard, he is 50% resistant to poison. He is also immune to the following spells and shouts: *Ash Shell *Bend Will *Dead Thrall *Ice Form *Paralyze *Soul Tear *Wabbajack *Whirlwind Cloak *Vampiric Grip Perks The Ebony Warrior boasts a large number of perks in several skills which makes him a formidable opponent. Known spells Dragon Shouts The Ebony Warrior is capable of using the Thu'um and knows at least two Dragon Shouts: *Unrelenting Force *Disarm Spells *Close Wounds *Ironflesh *Frost Cloak *Conjure Storm Atronach *Command Daedra Equipment The Ebony Warrior carries a selection of enchanted ebony armor, weapons and jewelry. This includes: Armor Weapons Jewelry Misc *Black Soul Gem (Grand) *Daedra Heart *Human Heart *One flawless gem of each type *Five potions of vigorous healing Combat :This section should mention his style of combat during battle. Anything else will be removed. The Ebony Warrior prefers melee combat in battle, using Frost Cloak and mage armor spells in conjunction with his sword and shield. Unlike common melee opponents, he is more aggressive in combat, frequently using power attacks and shield bashes. He also uses a level three Unrelenting Force when in close proximity. He will give chase or switch to his bow if any player attempts to flee. Occasionally, his paralysis perks with his sword or bow renders the Dragonborn immobile for several seconds. He uses healing spells and will heal himself for a large amount if his health drops too low. He also possesses healing potions which he will use if he has taken enough damage. Strategies *''Strategies should be posted on the quest talk page.'' Quotes *''"Show me that you are the hero they say you are!"'' *''"I am the Ebony Warrior."'' *''"Hit me harder."'' *''"That's the spirit."'' *''"That's the best you can do?"'' *''"That's it? That's all you've got?"'' *''"That's your best huh?"'' *''"This is what you want huh?"'' *''"Argh! Enough! This ends now!"'' *''"Time to finish this"'' *''"Do your worst!"'' *''"You can't win this!"'' *''"I'm going to... put you down!"'' *''"Going to cry now, huh?"'' *''"Son of a..."'' *''"Weren't expecting that were you?"'' *''"Gods, no!"'' *''"Lucky hit!"'' *''"Enough of this!"'' *''"I'll have your head!"'' *''"Not impressed"'' *''"Just stand still"'' *''"It's... nothing!"'' *''"At last... Sovngarde"'' (upon death) Trivia *Despite not being a Nord, the Ebony Warrior wanted his soul to go to Sovngarde, just like Ria. It's implied that there are exceptions for non-Nord warriors allowing them to go to Sovngarde for being honorable and good. *The Ebony Warrior is much taller than any normal NPCs, including Altmer. The only NPC that can match his height is Tsun of Sovngarde. The Ebony Warrior stands at a scale of 1.21 and Tsun at a scale of 1.34 in comparison to the Dragonborn, who stands at a scale of 0.95-1.08, depending on race and gender. His skin color is also noticeably darker than any of the other NPCs. *With a character level of 80, the Ebony Warrior is one of the highest leveled NPCs in the game. Ranking below both Arngeir and Miraak, who are both tied at level 150. Appearances * de:Ebenerzkrieger es:Guerrero de ébano pl:Ebonowy Wojownik ru:Эбонитовый Воин (персонаж) Category:Dragonborn: Redguards Category:Dragonborn: Males Category:Dragonborn: Characters